Crusaders of the sacred beasts
by Babygirl213
Summary: After the battling the Saint Shields, the Bladebreakers face a new challenge. The blade crusaders are bent on getting their blades. Will they end up making new enemies or new loves? I suck at summaries, Rated for explicit content
1. Prologue

Well here's le prologue of my new story. But I'm sad cuz today is the MuchMusic Video Awards 09 and I can't go. T_T Oh well. btw theres swearing in this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. Just my OC's

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The mysterious blader dressed in all black:black boots, black bandanna over the mouth, black trench coat so long you couldn't see a single item of clothing (also tell the gender of this blader) walked through the forest they thought was deserted. They heard the sounds of a blader, training. Hoping it was a person they were looking for, Mizuno Jun, the black blader hurried to the spot. Just to see him training intensively. The mysterious blader, who was perched in a tree, launched their blade and started to attack him.

"What the-what's happening? ARION, LET'S GO!!!" he yelled.

"Fire Dragon." the mysterious blader whispered.

All of a sudden, the opponent's bit-beast was surrounded by a dragon made of fire, but so was the blader. He struggled but the grip tightened.

"The more you struggle, the worse it'll get." the black blader explained as they jumped from the tree, voice muffled from the bandanna "You should start feeling the searing pain right now."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" the blader started to cry out. The dragon was not only stopping him from breathing, it was searing burn marks into his skin.

"What do you want with me?" he managed to sputter out.

"I know you have a relation to the Bladerbreakers, your sister, Mizuno Ran, is dating the team's captain, Kai Hiwatari. So tell me where the _fuck_ they are."

"And why the hell should I tell you?"

"Because I'll do this." they said while closing their fist, tightening the dragon's grip.

"I-I d-don't know were they are." he smirked.

"Lying son of a bitch." with that, they destroyed Jun's blade and left him in critical condition. He collapsed in front of his destroyed blade.

"If you won't tell me, I'll find them myself. But remember, I can always come back and kill you, so never keep your guard down." they smirked while carving an 'X' pattern into his tattered shirt.

"I will find you Bladerbreakers, even if I have to kill everyone you hold dear."

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH well i dont think the story will be great but review plz


	2. Blader X Revealed

Yay chapter 2, I can update more often, cuz vacation time. Yea so i wanna get these stories out of the way while i still can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does. I just own my OC's

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blader X Revealed??**

_The mysterious blader strikes again. The blader we refer to as Blader X-this being because they carve X's into people's clothing or skin. This victim was Mizuno Jun. The younger brother of Mizuno Ran, who is the girlfriend of Kai Hiwatari. Jun was found in the forest late last night and is now in the3 hospital with major injuries. But the doctor reports of a full recovery..._

"How could this have happened?" Ran sobbed into Kai's shirt. Kai's stroked his girlfriend's back soothingly to calm her down.

"I dunno, but this seems a little suspicious." Kenny answered.

_The gender of this mysterious blader has not yet been determined. It also seems as if many of these assaults happen at the same time, leading the police to believe it is more than one person. But whoever or whatever this person may be, we all know what-or rather who- they are after... the Bladebreakers._

"No way... well it can be the Saint Shields. We beat them fair and square, and they're done." Tyson explained.

"Who knows who it can be?" Ray asked. "All we can do is be more careful, and avoid this person."

"Ray's right. You guys gotta watch your backs, or could be you guy's next." Hilary said. "Anyways, I should take Ran home now, Come on." she said while extending her hand out to her upset friend. Ran graciously took it, and Hilary started walking to the door with her. After they left, the boys were left in silence.

"It's getting really late you guys, maybe we should get some rest and discuss this tomorrow." Max suggested.

"Max is right, we need to rest up and talk about it tomorrow." Ray agreed.

"Well then, g'night you guys." Tyson said sleepily.

* * *

All through the night, no one would get a wink of sleep. But during the sleepless night, they didn't notice the person-or people watching their movement.

"Is it time yet?"

"No, but I'll pay them a little visit tomorrow."

"Quick, someone's coming."

Ray stepped outside to see Kai sitting in the grass outside. "Couldn't sleep huh Kai?". "The Russian nodded. The blader only known as Blader X smirked in the tree.

"Kai do you-"Ray started.

"Yeah. It's coming from that tree behind us. Let's check it out."

As they approached the tree, the presence of someone got stronger and stronger. When the got to the tree, they definitely felt someone. But while they searched the tree, the presence left and the person was gone.

"What the hell do these bastards take me for?" Blader X laughed.

"Guess, we're not dealing with any normal blader."

"Yeah, we're not."

* * *

_The next morning _

The Bladebreakers woke up early for early training. Kai and Ray told the others of the incident last night. They came to the conclusion that this wasn't a regular blader the were facing. They decided to do intense training. Suddenly, a blade came out of nowhere knocking the four blades out of the dish.

"Well, well, I've been looking all over for you boys." said a distant voice. All of a sudden, someone emerged from the trees. A figure dressed in black appeared before them. The blader revealed themself as a purple haired girl with rose colouered eyes.

"Yo, the name's Akiko, but you may know me as Blader X." she smirked.

"YOUR THAT BITCH THAT HURT MY BROTHER!" Ran stepped towards the girl with clenched fsts.

"Oh, please."Akiko said rolling her eyes. She brought her hand up and slapped the girl hard across hard, sending the girl flying back. Kai caught and held his girlfriend.

"No way..Blader X is a girl?" Tyson asked in awe.

"Of course I am. No guy could ever do what I do better. Why would you think I'm a guy?"

"Well, uh,,,you see..."

"Oh I know, it's because your slutty ass girlfriends behind you there can't call themselves real bladers. They're weak and can't amount to anything can they?"

"That's enough. Now what do want with us?" Ray asked angrily.

"I want...your blades. And it'll be easier if you just hand them over to me." she said while retrieving her own blade.

"Why should we hand them over to you?" Max asked/

"Because I can kill you with my bare hands. Besides I was gonna give them back...that is if you passed the test." she smirked.

"No way would we just hand them over to you. Your just like the Saint Shields and we beat them."

"Do NOT compare me to those weakling bastards that call themselves a team."

"How dare you, our team is better than yours could ever be!" Mariam shouted

"Shut up. Now if you were planning to piss me off, it's working. I see the only way I can take these blades is if we battle for it."

"There's no way we'll agree to that!" Ray shouted.

"I wasn't asking your permission, we'll do this no matter what. Now I would battle you all myself, but I can't do that to my team."

"What team?"

"This one." Akiko snapped her fingers three times and a cloud of smoke surrounded her. When the smoke disappeared, three girls: one with purple hair, one with brown hair and one with red hair.

"This is my team. My twin sister Sakiko, and this is Riku and Yuuna. Now we're doing this battle no matter what so Riku, you pick who you wanna battle?"

"Hm..they all seem weak as hell to me. Are they really world champions?" Riku asked. "Anyways, I'll takes the blonde one."

"Yuuna?"

"I want the kitty."

"Saki, you pick who you want."

"I want Mr. World Champion over there."

"Well then it's been decided. There's no turning back. It's time to battle."

* * *

Well I'm done. Review plz


End file.
